KNIGHT OF DOUBT
by RU771AN
Summary: Grey Knights feel no fear,so when the sol system is under attack,Battle Captain Hikarus must feel no fear right?
1. Intro

KNIGHT OF DOUBT.

Well until today I didnt even know that 40k existed on fanfiction until I searched it I thought about which army to do a fic about and the Grey Knights came to bear.

But we dont want a crappy he shall know no fear one.

Well this Grey Knight knows fear and he has to contend with it.

So read on!.

* * *

><p><strong>Aboard the battlebarge,Steed of Steel.<strong>BrotherCaptain Hikarus looked at the recent reports on his data news was indeed disturbing as the crew frantically prepared for a warp jump.

The battlebarge.**HIS BATTLEBARGE**,had recently come through a six month war agasint the forces of Chaos and only after another of the brothercaptains unconvential tacitcs,they had mananged to win,but his brotherhood had lost most of its strenght.

They were supposed to go back to Titan and pick up more something else had inturrupted thier deployment were still going to the sol system,heart of the Imperium of with weapons armed and with half the Imperial navy following behind.

Hikarus gripped his nemisis force sword and stood the crew members,he summond the captain,a veteren of 50 years in space and a man who was twice the brothercaptains age.

"Captain"

"Brothercaptain?"The old master of the ship old man looked tired after having to run through a meeting with the rest of the fleet before concluding that the Steed of Steel had to leave them.

"What do you think this means?"The brother captain handed him the data slate he had been man took a few seconds to read through and then looked up,his normally stoic and powerful expression replaced with nervousness.

"I dont believe it"Was all he manged to say.

"I agree,thats why we need to get to the sol system faster and with no regard to speed limits".Hikarus commanded before sitting back down again.

The sol system was the heart of the Imperial domaim and had the greatest Imperial defences and countless billions of soliders and thousands of battleships to protect itself.

But it wasnt enough,not even with such massive reinforcements could Terra be where the Grey Knights would come were often thrown into the biggest and most dangerous of battles and were often the first there and the last out.

Even in these circumstances,would the youngest captain ever in the history of both the space marines and Grey Knights defend the Imperium from the biggest threat yet encounterd?


	2. More doubts

KINIGHT OF DOUBT PART2

So another day,another chapter.

Just gonna paint my new Grey Knights and just for starters the first chapter was a introduction to everything.

* * *

><p><strong>STEED OF STEEL:BROTHERCAPTAIN HIKARUS.<strong>

Hikarus had already retreated from the bridge and crept back into his own private quaters,where he could truely be he was useless when it came to warp travel he figured that the crew didnt need him as a impedment and so his head hit the was already thinking about why he was accepted into the Grey Knights when he was old enough to be recruited into the imperial guard.

At least he could still keep in touch with her.

When Hikarus was 13years old,he had a crush on his best friend,the fact that she was going to be a adminstrive person and was rich,while he was a orphan didnt stop the two from being best the day of his 13th,on top of a lonely hill on a planet which he never bothered to learn its Grey Knights came for him,forever ruining his life and probbeley destroying him aswell.

Despite that he wasnt worthy to be a Grey Knight,Hikarus had somehow passed through every trail in record time,and despite everything the libariums could throw at man still couldnt forget HER.

And now despite being a extremley young man,he was already a captain when the order to deploy to the Sol System came.

Just 6 years in service had earned him the right to command a brotherhood or company of the Imperiums finest yet he wasnt worthy for the task.

It wasnt skill or courage that had won Hikarus through the sixhundread and sixty six engagements that he had fought,it was just pure simple that had made him a Brother Captain.

Nothing now he was the first reaction force to Terra,and pherhaps the only Grey Knight force that could come,all the honor was placed on his shoulders,despite being younger than them,his men looked up to him for guidence when he had none.

The defenese of the Sol system was in the hands of a Grey Knight who doubted himself.

As he fell asleep,Hikarus"s mind drifted back to the many battles that he fought...

* * *

><p>So we have a unworthy Grey Knight who doubts himself,oh dear sounds like Terra and Mars are screwed arnt they?.<p> 


End file.
